Losing What Was Found
by minni
Summary: Minerva is unhappy with her marriage. Albus comes home late one night, and leaved early the next morning. Find out what she does in response. ADMM...tehe


disclaimer: This has been on my computer for a while, and I thought I might see how it faired upon the public. Hope you like it. The sequel will be out in a few days  
  
********************************************  
  
Losing What was Found  
  
The clock struck ten. She stared at the clock, wondering why her husband wasn't home yet. To her, it had seemed that was all he ever did these days, work. He went in early each morning, and didnt come home until 10 or 11 at night. And for a very temporary job mind you.  
  
She thought it silly to stay up for him, he rarely got home at a decent time these days, but she did it anyway, in the slight hopes that he would be different, and not how he had become. To be the same gentle man who she fell inlove with only a few years ago, and not the work fanatic who had taken over his will and self.  
  
She silently got out of bed, and walked by her children's cradles. How silently they slept each night, not bothering to wake her. They had only been home for 2 months, but it seemed like not a day had passed since she brought them home from the hospital.  
  
Finally giving up, she turned out the lights, and shut her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
As the minute hand slowly came to the twelve, she heard footsteps on the staircase. she didnt care anymore, she closed her eyes tighter still, hoping to fall asleep within the next 30 seconds...but no. she heard the door move open.  
  
She turned her body to face him, as he walked into the room. He smiled at her as he passed her, onto his side of the bed.  
  
"Hi there." he said, losing his smile.  
  
"Hi. How was work?" she said, not interested, but still making a conversation  
  
"Tiring. I think I went to azkaban four different times before I had the information i needed for a report."  
  
"Oh, how'd it all go?"  
  
"Not one shred of evidence to prove anything on severus's behalf."  
  
He sat on the bed, and pulled the covers slowly over his body. But still his head lay to the ceiling.  
  
"No, i would suppose not." she said, turning her head the other way to go to sleep. A few moments silence followed.  
  
"Uh...minerva?"  
  
"hmmm?" she said sleepily  
  
"Are you still willing to take up that offer from last night?" he said, slowly reaching his hand out to her hip.  
  
she turned to look at him.  
  
"Really?" she said softly, shocked at his proposal  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a nice evening with my wife." he said, smiling at her  
  
"O...k..." she smiled a deep smile. This was what she was hoping for, for the man she knew and loved to show that he cared. She silently bent over to kiss him, a much deeper kiss that had taken place in nearly a month. He tightly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and closer as the moment came into place.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
the next morning  
  
She awoke with a start, feeling happier than she had in quite a while. She opened her eyes, smiling. She looked at the clock, it was 8.  
  
She silently placed her hand over to her husband's side of the bed, but felt nothing.  
  
She quickly sat up, and looked next to her. There was no body to be seen, there was only but a note.. she picked it up silently, starting to gain tears in her eyes  
  
gone to ministry. be back before dinner.nerr  
Albus  
  
She silently swallowed a tear, as she looked at the words.  
  
What had she done to deserve this? The two of them had just had only the second romantic night of 2 months, and here he is, leaving for a job.  
  
She knew that their marriage was slowly going downhill, but this was at the peak of it all. She silently shook with tears down her face, she didnt want it to turn out this way, she really didnt, but what else can she do? She was out of ideas, and out of the will to find more of them.  
  
She heard her kids start crying. She got up, put on her robe, and started tending to them.  
  
They were the most beautiful children, a boy and a girl. Both with blue eyes, and puffy cheeks. She was amazed at how much each child represented her. There was Will who had the brightest blue eyes there ever could be, and a light brown hair. Then their was Ellie who did not look much like her, but she already had developed her own temper for attention, and superiority. She was proud of her kids, even if her husband didn't care enough to notice how much they had done to her.  
  
She tended to each of them, hearing the needing screams while feeding one of them, and changing the other. It was hard work to take care of two children at once, especially when each of them needs attention, and time, and that's something that she was running out of. Sometimes, she thought her kids were the only thing keeping her going.  
  
As she quickly finished doing the "needs" for the kids, she brought each of them down, one by one to the crib downstairs in the front room. She placed them next to one another, and neither of them cried after that.  
  
She next went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. She didn't see too much, but she pulled out and apple, and ate it silently as she watched her kids in the pen.  
  
She stared at their innocent faces, as they giggled their childish laugh as they looked at one another. So peaceful, so tranquil, so sweet, were the words that were flowing through her head as she looked upon them. They were indeed beautiful, and indeed hers.  
  
The day passed without much incident. The only problem that had taken place was merely the changing and feeding of each child, but she had had enough practice to manage it well enough.  
  
She sat exhausted on the sofa, watching her children sleep. She had made nothing for dinner, and did not have the thought of doing so either. She was content staring at her angels, and the open fire.  
  
She looked up at the mantel and a picture of her and Albus caught her eye. She walked over to get a better look at it.  
  
It was taken at their wedding reception. They were each holding one another, head to head, moving in for a kiss here and there. The picture had brought memories, ones that were to never come back. She sat, staring at the picture for quite some time, when she heard the door creak open.  
  
She had no will to speak to Albus, none at all. So she just merely stood, looking at the photo.  
  
He walked by, and silentely placed his hands on her hips, and bent his head over her shoulder to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
In retalliation, she brought her head to her shoulder so that he could not kiss her, she did not want to be kissed, especially by him.  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" he said, playfully, obviously not catching her mood.  
  
"Figure it out."  
  
She moved out of his grip, and walked to the kitchen, not making eye contact. He followed, wondering what was wrong. She opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk. Then a glass.  
  
"Hey, can i have some?" he said, hoping that he misjudged what she meant earlier  
  
"If you fix it yourself." she said hotly, then left the kitchen, glass and milk still out.  
  
He followed yet again. She walked straight up the stairs, then to the attic. They entered a dusty old room, with a window sill, and an outlook to the lake.  
  
"Minerva, what's wrong?" he said gently  
  
"You would think that you would know the answer to that by now." she said loudly  
  
"Come on Minerva."  
  
"NO Albus, i will not 'come on'. I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you leaving me here to take care of YOUR children, I'm tired of feeling misled, I'm tired of this...I'm tired of us." she said forcefully " wait, maybe not, we havent been an us for nearly a month. I guess I forgot." she said sarcastically  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didnt know you felt like that."  
  
"Well how do you think I felt? Hmmm?"  
  
"I dont know."  
  
"That's right Albus, you don't know. You couldnt take the TIME to know, you dont WANT to know."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then why dont you?"  
  
"Because I've been busy."  
  
"No albus, no you haven't. You have a CHOICE over whether or not you go to that ministry, and every time you choose to go there, rather than spend time with your family."  
  
"no, Minerva, i DONT have a choice."  
  
"Tell me, why not?"  
  
"Because they need me over there. They need me to help."  
  
"What? and all of a sudden, I dont?" she said screaming "Has it ever occured to you that I care about whether or not this marriage is working? Did it occur to you that I wanted to raise these kids WITH you? Did it occur to you that I want to be a FAMILY?"  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"No, I guess not, and you've just blown your chance." she said, with tears in her eyes  
  
"Minerva, no."  
  
"Give me ONE good reason to why I shouldn't leave you?"  
  
"Because i love you."  
  
"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." she said seriously "Albus, are you even AWARE that we havent had sex in a MONTH?"  
  
"What do u call last night!?"  
  
"Oh I dont know. Sure we had what, 5 hours to get to know eachother, but then I wake up, and you're gone. Tell me, what would u call it? I would call that anything BUT sleeping together."  
  
"Minerva, it wasnt like that."  
  
"Then please, by all means, what WAS it like?"  
  
"I had to go and help at the ministry, i didnt really have a choice."  
  
"But you could have at least woken me up to tell me, rather than leaving me to take care of the kids again, all by myself."  
  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I didnt mean to put you into that position."  
  
"I know, that's why this marriage is failing. You know what? I'm going." she said deciding her conclusion. "I dont want to be here, I don't want to be with you, I don't want a marriage where there's no point to it. Find me when you have your priorities in order..." she said, loudly  
  
She silently disappeared as she apparated herself someplace, with white, pearly tears down her face.  
  
Albus looked down at the floor, and was suddenly overcome by a pain that he hadnt felt before. He silently dropped to his knees, and started attaining tears in his own eyes. He had just lost the best thing that ever happened for him, and for what? for a job.  
  
He stared at the slanted ceiling of the house, wondering what had gone wrong, and WHY he had done what he did. It was true that he did have a choice, but he had been doing it for so long, that it no longer felt like it.  
  
He sat there and wept, until he heard the distant sounds of his children crying...he left, still wondering why he had been so senseless... 


End file.
